


Zenith

by Moonyro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, F/F, Fantasy, Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: When Yoshiko looked up at the sky, a star was always there for her.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> Zenith: The point in the sky or celestial sphere directly above an observer.

She was as beautiful and shining like a star. 

And that was, to Riko at least, a big compliment. 

She erected herself over a tiny tower which Riko couldn't name. She pointed to the sky, pointing at Riko, and proclaimed herself to be a Fallen Angel in front of another girl; a weird word that resonated within her.

Odd words from an odd girl. Yet Riko couldn’t stop thinking about her, her temperature would rise and her core would become unstable. The human world seemed so overwhelming and harsh even for a celestial like her. However, she wished to be down there, with that girl. For she was the first and only one that had acknowledged her existence. The only one that had prayed to her, and the only one that had told her all of her secrets.

Riko relied on her, and she was sure that the girl, Yoshiko, did too. 

* * *

(Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are

The girl sang to her, and her voice was already burned inside Riko’s memory. 

‘’I also wonder what you are.’’ 

Because celestials shouldn’t feel like that.)

* * *

Yoshiko sat next to a window in her room. From there, she would look up to the sky and search for the star that always glinted; she was sure it was for her. Even after she told her friend about it, she wasn’t able to distinguish the star, nor be able to tell which one was glinting, for her all the stars were the same.

So when Yoshiko found it and it began glittering, her face flushed and a smile formed on her face.

She brought one of her books and told stories of knights and princesses; of good and evil; of old adventurers, to the star, for she realized that they would feel lonely because no other star would glitter, even after she looked up to the sky.

* * *

She saw her fall.

It was her the one that told her it was possible to leave. And she fell, not just for one, but for two girls.

She landed into the water. The two girls, startled by the impact, ran away. Riko was sure they were going to leave, but instead, they slowly approached the coast.

She was nowhere to be seen, and Riko thought that it hadn’t worked.

Then something floated to the surface, golden hair and a shocked expression on her face. One of them called out, while the other stayed behind.

Mari smiled and raised an arm. Although it looked like she was greeting the girl, Riko was sure she was waving at her too.

* * *

(‘’Are you going to do it?’’ 

‘’I think I- No. I’m sure I am.’’

‘’And what would you do if they don’t like you?’’

‘’Then I’ll make sure they do.’’)

* * *

‘’She left,’’

Yoshiko said, and it was the first time Riko heard her voice break.

‘’Why didn’t she tell me?’’

And there was little Riko could do. She was, after all, just a lonely little star.

And from then on, Yoshiko was too.

* * *

Yoshiko started to grow apart. She didn’t spend as much time as she used to with Riko. She would, occasionally, look up and shake her head. 

She started to hide behind another self. So people couldn’t see who she really was. So she could pretend to be what she really wanted to be. 

So she could have an excuse for the things that happened to her.

Because since childhood Yoshiko always wanted to fly, and meet that thing that was always waiting in the sky.

* * *

So Yoshiko ran, away from the laughter; away from the humiliation, she had put herself on. No one would ever accept her. No one would want to be with her. 

Nobody cared who she was.

So she ran. As far as she could. Until her body begged for rest, and her legs almost gave out. 

She stopped at the beach, sitting on the grates and letting all the tears fall. She threw away her plushie, letting it go away to the ocean. 

She looked up at the sky and spotting the star that was always there. 

And Yoshiko sang that song she knew the star loved.

And then she made a wish.

* * *

It was against the rules, but she couldn’t care less. 

Mari was right after all, no one would stop her.

She detached herself from the glowing body and felt herself shaping to a new form, struggling to get out.

Then she fell.

Her glowing color started to fade, and something started beating inside her.

Warmth enveloped her. Unlike her previous home, this felt raw and itchy, yet passionate, yes, that was the word she’d been looking for. A heat similar yet weak compared to the pounding of her new core.

She looked up as she was falling, A black canvas full of thousands of dots. She noticed one slowly fading into nothingness; her new eyes stung, a foreign sensation. Tears, that much she knew, they glowed as they were left behind, forming a trail that pierced through the night and that eventually faded.

And then she crashed.

The cold waters of the ocean extinguished the burning on her skin. Blood colored strands dispersed around her peripheral. It felt, for a brief moment, empty and lonely, just like before. 

The sharp sound on her hears slowly dissipated, and she was able to hear the song of the ocean and waves carrying her. 

She stranded on the soft sand of the beach. From there she looked up at the sky, seeing the trail of her tears slowly vanishing. Her chest raised and lowered as the weird sensation of breathing made her giggle. 

She sat up, looking around and catching a glimpse of a girl running towards the beach. It made her core pound faster. 

‘’W-wh… are you okay!?’’ 

The voice ringed on her head and she couldn’t help but smile, as she squeezed the thing she had caught in her hand.

‘How I wonder what you are…’’ she mumbled, and she saw the shock on Yoshiko’s face twist into a look of disbelief as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth when Riko held the plush up.

‘’Y-you…’’

‘’I am the thing you wished upon,’’ Riko said. ‘’Your tiny little star.

‘’I’m glad to finally meet you, Yoshiko.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, i dunno what I just did lmfao
> 
> This was loosely inspired by the first chapter of Ryqoshay's fic Happy Life and some other novel


End file.
